


Mud in the Water

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Severus Snape contemplates his many scars, and the worst one of all. No, not the Dark Mark.
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Mud in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Second warning: non-con body modification. Dark.

Severus had many scars, both from the Dark Lord’s rise and beyond. He had jagged white lines from the wolf, blotchy burns from potion experiments, divots from a Cerberus’ bite. 

The war scars from insidious magic cast, scars from thrashing while under the cruciatus curse, black lines from a poisoning that was still a mystery. 

A twisted knot on his left knee from when Potter had cast a botched knee-reversal hex, a constellation from chicken-pox, the Dark Mark... 

And a ‘gift’ less than an hour after the tattoo, a castration so that his mudblood would never taint pure wizarding blood. 


End file.
